cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL
'''MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL '''is the 8th tournament of Season 4 of the CPUCS and the 23rd of the CPUCS overall. The video on YouTube is titled "MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament" and was hosted by Alpharad and Major Duncan. This tournament saw the debuts of two highly anticipated new fighters, Banjo-Kazooie and Sans. While Sans didn't make any notable impressions, Banjo and Kazooie took the tournament by storm and made multiple upsets, defeating one of the strongest of the enemies of the CPUCS, Blood Falcon, as well as defeating a series veteran, Audible Link. This tournament also saw the return of Tony, where he showed off the new moves and techniques that he had learnt, and even securing himself his second Season 4 victory against Wii Fit Trainer. Naomi Winters ultimately took home the tournament, showing that she had not lost any of her fighting prowess since the previous tournament and defeating the first CPUCS fighter to take her out, Zelda. Skillshare Kirby, not satisfied with his defeat in Semifinals by Zelda, challenged Naomi in Thug Finals. He demonstrated his drive to not only win but also to put a show for the fans, and ultimately beat her in a very close match. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL is implied to have been planned by Major Duncan only, as he mentions how he picked certain fighters for the tournament. ** Ness was initially not supposed to be invited to the tournament, with Little Mac intended to participate. However, Little Mac could not make it, and since Ness was "right there", Major settled on him as a replacement. Major apologized for the inclusion during the match. *** This likely references both characters' unpopular status, Little Mac among Super Smash Bros fans in general and Ness among CPUCS fans and the commentators in particular. ** Lucina was mostly picked due to her status as an "old guard favorite". ** Sans apparently had been practicing and showed great excitement, which was why Major gave him a spot. *** Alpharad stated prior to Zelda's match against Sans that Major found Sans off the street. *** The behavior that Major describes of Sans is actually quite contradictory to his canon personality in his own series, Undertale. In his game, Sans is lazy and apathetic. * Kazooie's appearance on the video thumbnail is bizarre and poorly drawn compared to the appearance of Banjo and Sans, most likely as a joke, as the art focuses away from her despite her being in the center of the image. * This is the second time in Season 4 that Zelda defeats a newcomer. ** Ironically, it is on the same stage both time, Frigate Orphan. * In Ridley and Blue Incineroar's Round 1 battle against each other, neither fighter appears to be trying to win the match; rather, the two go for the most disrespectful play and attempt to style on each other, fitting with their personalities as busters. * MAJOR'S PRE MAJOR INVITATIONAL is the first tournament to have a fight between two sponsored fighters after being picked up, being Skillshare Kirby and Panda Global Incineroar. * Dark Vince's face can be seen faintly at the end of Thug Finals, his first appearance in Season 4 outside of the intro. ** The image of his face seems to be taken from the thumbnail art of his debut tournament, NO FUN ALLOWED. * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL is the second tournament of Season 4 to be named after Major Duncan, following MAJOR IS HERE. * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL featured 2 new fighters, thus bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point to 98. Tournament Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAdARlbM5P0 Category:Tournament Category:Season 4